Préludes
by Fififjonka
Summary: A series of short fics featuring Sesshomaru and Rin. The powerful lord through childish eyes and the little fragile human girl through the eyes of a nearly invincible demon.
1. Late at Night

**Chapter one: Late at Night**

Rin woke up with an odd feeling. She sat up on her bed, looking around. Her room was empty and quiet. The dark blue curtains peacefully flowing in the warm summer breeze, moonlight softly drawing the outlines of the furniture. She still could hear crickets outside. But nothing unusual. Nothing strange... And yet...

Rin crawled out of her bed, stepping on the cold floor with her bare feet. She curled her toes, scuttling to the door. She grabbed the handle that was way too high and literally hanged herself on it to push it down. The door opened and Rin stayed still, listening. The palace was silent. Just like it should be in the middle of the night.

_No, that's not true..._

She left her room, heading toward the opposite end of the broad hall. She'd already knew this palace like it'd be her home. Every possible time she pleaded him to let her stay. It was her birthday yesterday, therefore she had just one single wish. To spend time over here. And her wish was granted.

Rin would never say that to him but she was sad and disappointed when a servant picked her up in her village. Because she knew what it had meant. He was gone once again, travelling.

Rin honestly didn't know why he'd kept travelling so much and what for. She used to ask him but his answers were bland, always the same. There must have been something of great value he was pursuing so, she thought.

She finally was at the gate. Two servants were guarding it. But they knew her as being the only one to be allowed to enter any time, so they moved away. Rin looked up at the door. The handle on it was even higher than in her room. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach it. The room behind it was dark and spacious. Rin stiffened, her heart beating faster. A smile appeared on her face. She could feel his presence. He was back. After almost a month, he was back!

Rin made a couple of steps further, not taking her eyes off the big bed in front of her. She moved closer, looking over the edge.

The demon lord was laying there in the covers, prone, his silver hair spread on the pillows and mattress. Rin watched as his chest was raising and falling regularly. Rarely could she see him deep asleep like this. She was aware her lord hadn't needed to sleep much. Only after great exhaustion or when he suffered some wounds.

This time it was his face revealing the cause of this slumber. The tiredness was written in it, in the circles under his eyes, in the paleness of his skin. The travelling surely was a strenuous thing to do, Rin wondered, but it was obviously necessary.

She was sure he'd visited her after returning home. She could always tell. He was by her bed, touching her face. Not wanting to wake her up, he left.

Rin breathed in with anticipation and happiness. But she didn't want to wake him up as he appeared to be so tired. Still - the desire to talk to him, to touch him, was too much. Rin put her little hand on his forearm, resting on a pillow near his head.

Maybe she didn't have to wake him up, she thought. Just to stay here for a while...

He stirred, though, shifting in the covers. His eyes opened then, slowly, meeting her glare. It took him a second to focus.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said to greet him, her face beaming with a wide, affectionate smile. Her fears he wouldn't like her waking him up disappeared instantly. The demon lord did quite the opposite.

"Rin..." he said, raising his head, leaning on his left elbow.

"No, you should stay laying," she stopped him. "And you should sleep."

He observed her, the silver hair falling from his shoulders, the tired yellow eyes somehow refreshed with the sight of her. Instead of his regular kimono he wore light-grey night clothes, looking quite different than usual. Rin tried hard to fight her eagerness but it was hopeless. She hadn't seen him for too long.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she repeated, "I'm so happy you're back! How was your journey?"

"Good, thank you, Rin."

The demon lord stretched his right arm almost involuntarily, touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I hope you are feeling well," he said. She nodded immediately.

"Very well, my lord!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there on your birthday," lord Sesshomaru said and Rin shook her head.

"That's fine. Don't worry, my lord."

"I brought you a gift, it's in your room."

"I already have the best gift," she proclaimed. "It's you, back home again."

"I don't quite see it as a _gift_..." he muttered but she dismissed his objection, her hand still on his forearm. She curled her toes with the coldness from the floor.

"You are shivering," he noticed. "Go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Rin bit her lip. That wasn't actually what she wanted.

"Can I... sleep here tonight? Please?"

He hesitated for a while, a small crease forming on his forehead, but Rin could see he would give up eventually, just as he always did.

"Of course," he murmured and laid his head back on the pillow, watching her climb the bed up and closing his eyes afterwads. She hid herself under the covers, feeling the night breeze coming from an opened window. He stroked her head lightly, his left arm embracing her as he drifted back to sleep soon. Rin was glad he did for he needed to rest but she also was glad she'd woken him up.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered to his ear, the only response being a barely audible grunt.

"Welcome home and good night..." she added, leaning against him and closing her eyes as well. His breathing was a soothing sound she loved and preferred to any lullaby. And there couldn't be a safer, more loved place in the world than over here. With him... Rin smiled. It definitely was worth waiting.


	2. Illness

**Chapter two: Illness**

Sesshomaru got the news on his way back from an allied demon. The messenger was the fastest falcon in his palace. It landed on a tree next to him, raising a leg with a piece of paper. Sesshomaru took it, reading it through. He crumpled the paper up with an angered expression.

_Damn that pond. I should have got rid of it long time ago..._

He didn't waste his time, returning home immediately. It was February and the air was damp, filled with frost. Wind was blowing wildly to his face, but Sesshomaru didn't pay any attention to it.

_Illness... I know none, I experienced none... A matter of humans..._

He flew right to the village. Dark and gloomy afternoon was upon it as he drifted smoothly above the roofs, making his way to the last house at the end. He stood in front of the plain wooden door, not bothering himself with knocking but walking inside to a small, dim room.

"Sesshomaru..."

Kaede shuffled toward him, not really surprised to see him. Sesshomaru didn't like this woman much but he was grateful - although he would never say that aloud - she agreed to take Rin in.

"I got the message," he said. Kaede nodded.

"That stupid imp sent it I guess. He was there a few days ago..."

Kaede shook her head with disapproval. Sesshomaru let her be, passing by and entering the other room in the house. A room furnished exclusively with things from his palace. There was a bed under the window and an oil lamp on the table next to it. He approached the bed, looking down at the little thing buried in covers and sheets.

"Rin..."

She was sweaty and pale, her eyes closed and her breathing exhausting. He touched her forehead, feeling the fever burning inside her. As many times before he had this strange tension in his chest, like a rope would tie him tightly. He didn't even notice himself frowning with worries and concern in his eyes.

Such a despicable thing... Mere human disease, something he would dismiss as nothing of his interest... Being completely helpless against it now. None of his powers could do anything about it. And he hated it. Rin was so small... so fragile... And the illness had taken over her totally. He could sense it. The fever eating up her body like fire.

He caught her hot hand in his, the little palm disappearing in his grip. She moved the tiny fingers slightly, somewhere deep in her slumber noticing the touch.

"She jumped into the pond to save a neighbour's dog," Kaede said from the door. "And the ice broke under her."

Sesshomaru didn't look at her.

"Why didn't you watch over her more?" he asked, his voice deadly cold. Kaede smiled, waving her hand.

"It's a little child, if you don't tie her to your door there's no way you could prevent anything happening to her. And don't worry, it's just fever. She should be fine."

"_Should be?_" he repeated, giving her an angry side-look.

"Believe me, I've met this illness before."

Sesshomaru turned back at Rin.

"That's enough," he said. "Leave."

Kaede raised an eyebrow, making a grimace over the bad manners and insolence but then she just shook her head with resignation, sighing and closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of her bed. Rin seemed so imperceptible there. So defenceless against it. If only she didn't jump there to save the dog. But that was just like her, he though. It wouldn't actually be Rin if she didn't do it.

He frowned with great annoyance. How come he was so helpless? How come a simple human disease could win over his powers. Made him feel so useless?

Sesshomaru breathed in to calm himself down. Rin moved as well, waking up. As she opened her eyes he could tell she was delirious. His heart ached for her. But he brought himself to just stroking her hand with one finger.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered, despite the sickness the happiness over his presence was more than obvious. She even tried to get up but he shook his head, pushing her down gently.

"Don't, Rin," he said. "Lie."

"Right..." she muttered. She would like to sleep but his visit caused her way too much joy.

"Do you have any pains?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm just sleepy," she said, her voice weak. "I'm so glad you are here, lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I'm ill."

"Don't be," Sesshomaru answered, his eyes moving from her white skin to her hair soaked with feverish sweat. The helplessness against it stroke him again. Rin seemed to notice that as she squeezed his hand feebly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And do you know why I'm so sure? For you promised I could visit you."

There was so much craving and desire in her voice. Sesshomaru detected it.

"Of course," he said. "I..."

He paused. Even with Rin, even after all the time he'd known her, voicing his feelings like that was difficult and awkward for him anyway. He looked back, assuring Kaede wasn't there, before returning his glare to Rin.

"I will be very pleased if you come, Rin."

"You will?" she said, breathing out slowly, her smile widening.

"So I'll make sure to get well as soon as possible then."

"You do," Sesshomaru said, watching her falling back asleep. He didn't leave her bed that night. Although he couldn't help her, he was at least about to stay and watch over her when the stupid woman failed to protect her. But he would not.


	3. Picture

**Chapter three: Picture**

"C'mon, master Jaken! You haven't won once yet!"

"Shut up, Rin!" Jaken blurted, his ugly face frowned as he concentrated on his drawing, sticking his tongue out.

"I said this time we shall draw a horse. But you drew something that looks like the cow of master Tōtōsai that fell off a cliff and smashed against the ground," Rin said with laughing. Jaken threw the pencil away, furious and spitting.

"It's a foolish game, Rin! Look at me, I have only three fingers! I would love to see you holding a pencil like that! And I'm supposed to do much more important things than playing with you anyway!"

Rin got up as she was sitting on the broad stairs leading to the palace gate. Warm midday sun was shining against her back. It was late August and she enjoyed every minute of it. It was exceptionally nice summer that year, with long sunny days and warm, refreshing rains.

"Calm down, master Jaken, it's just a game," she tried to soothe him. "And lord Sesshomaru looks quite well in this picture."

Rin pointed at Jaken's previous work of art, featuring lord Sesshomaru, who very much resembled some lunatic caught in lightning.

"Don't speak of it," Jaken muttered angrily. "I should be doing all the important things for lord Sesshomaru by now and you're only slowing me down."

Rin observed as the little yokai started climbing the stairs, that were too high for him, so he fell on his butt and yelped.

"That's not true, I heard him telling you your task is to play with me and keep me entertained."

"What?!"

The little ugly yokai shot her a nasty look. Obviously he wasn't happy about it and he welcomed the fact she knew even less happily.

"Right, so I'll go to see what's he doing," Rin decided, doing much better with the stairs climbing than Jaken.

"What? Wait, Rin! He's busy and can't pay attention to you, you annoying child."

"He said I could come any time," Rin objected, surprised.

"But not this time," Jaken said. "Believe me, he's not in a good mood. Quite the opposite. I know that for sure."

He stroked his head where a small bump was forming.

"I don't think so," Rin said, making her way to the palace. She ran through it, her bare feet flapping loudly against the marble floor. She stopped herself in front of the door to his room, catching her breath. The guards knew her so one of them just gave her a smile, stepping aside. Rin approached the door, listening and waiting for a while, before opening it and walking inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He was standing by his window and it seemed like he'd been there pretty long. He merely looked over his shoulder to see who she was before turning back. Rin stopped, nervousness taking over her. Maybe master Jaken was right, she thought...

"Lord Sesshomaru...?"

He didn't move his eyes away from the window. She watched his face. Appearing calm and collected on the surface but he was actually angry and worrying about something. She could tell by staring right into his yellow eyes. She sighed, glaring at the ground.

"Is something bothering my lord?" she asked then. She didn't like him worrying. But there usually wasn't nothing she could do to prevent it.

"No," he said. She knew he lied. But perhaps she was too little and stupid to be the one he would talk to. It was probably something considering his empire and the many dealings with all the demon lords and chiefs of shoguns. Rin knew very little about it, only aware these things were very important to her lord.

"But I can see it," she said. "You are worrying."

"It's none of your business," he said coldly and Rin widened her eyes, a stroke of pain running down her stomach. She clenched her hands into fists, scared. She didn't even notice the demon lord was looking down at her.

"What is that?" he asked, meaning the piece of paper she brought with her. She handed it to him and he took it. It was a drawing of him and her sitting by the ocean with Jaken floating in the water. Lord Sesshomaru was frowning while looking at it, seeming even more angry.

"You don't like it?" she asked, the pain in her stomach getting worse.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You look angry," she explained. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head afterwards.

"Because I am," he said.

"Are you angry with me?"

"_You?_" he repeated, almost with an ironic smile. "I'm angry with me. For treating you like that."

"Oh... don't worry, it's nothing..."

"No," he disagreed, his voice serious. "I'm sorry, Rin. Take the picture. It's very nice."

"That's for you," she exclaimed.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled at him, relieved, and he hesitated for a while, putting the picture down and crouching to her. He wrapped an arm around her, raising her up to the air. Rin cried out with joy, throwing her arms around his neck with happiness. She improved his mood, she was sure of it. And that was something not everybody was able to do. She could be proud of herself. But she had a better thing to do than that.

"Come, lord Sesshomaru," she said. "Let's see how master Jaken drew _your_ picture!"

"Rather no," Sesshomaru said. "There's no space on his head for bumps any more.


	4. Secret

**Chapter four: Secret **

Lord Sesshomaru turned over his shoulder like for the fifteenth time, carefully looking around. It was a peaceful afternoon, nothing suspicious. But yet... if anyone were about to come... No, he told his guards to not let anyone into the gardens. And he told them in the most dangerous voice he was capable of, so the possibility of someone coming was equal zero.

He relaxed a little bit. Nobody would dare to disobey his direct orders.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait, you'll love it!"

Sesshomaru sighed. He wished he would. He was sitting in the alcone on the ground, arms crossed on his chest. When he stopped worrying somebody could see them, he actually enjoyed Rin's devoted attention to him. He smirked. When he saw her face after she suggested to visit the garden _"when it's so nice outside and master Jaken is sleeping right now,"_ he should have guessed something was behind it.

"It's almost done..." she muttered, absorbed with her mission.

"Satoshi stole the whole bag of Monaka you brought me last week," Rin continued with her voice casual. "I told him to eat it if he wants it so badly but I'm sure he'll bring it back. He only does it to tease me."

Sesshomaru woke up from his contemplation, his yellow eyes narrowing slightly.

"Satoshi? Who is that?"

"A boy from the village. He lives next door," Rin explained.

"Does he treat you poorly?" Sesshomaru asked. Oh yes, he had a clear idea of such a boy. Dull face with pimples and crooked teeth, matted hair and the voice of a donkey.

"No, he's just a big snoot. He loves playing the husband and wife. Sometimes it's quite tiring."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more. The husband and wife? Just what kind of a stupid game could that be?

"I think I'll pay him a visit too," he said silently.

"Oh, that's great!" Rin exclaimed. "He keeps saying how he's definitely stronger than you and that he could defeat you any time. Every time he comes he asks where you are and when I tell him you've just left he says you're lucky he didn't meet you."

Sesshomaru's eyes were only thin slits. So a small donkey boy keeps blathering about how he's stronger than him? And he's telling that to Rin?

"But come and see him, lord Sesshomaru. He'll be delighted!"

Sesshomaru's lips twisted in an evil grimace.

"I doubt that..." he said.

Suddenly he heard a sound from behind, turning after it immediately. He'd almost forgotten... But that was just a bird. The demon lord easied, hoping Rin would be finished soon. The danger somebody would see them was still too high for him. He asked himself why he'd allowed it in the first place... It was too dangerous, too risky...

"It's done!" Rin shouted, jumping up and clapping her hands. He wanted to remind her to be quiet but he didn't want to spoil her happiness.

"Here," she said, handing him a mirror. Sesshomaru took it, looking at himself. His long silver hair was in a very neatly done long braid.

"I know it took some time," Rin said, playing with the end of the braid, "but your hair is so long... And I wanted it to be really pretty. That's why I put the flowers there."

Flowers? Fine, that will do it...

"Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru lowered his glare to the little girl. He let her do that to him? How was that possible? What was he thinking?

"Yes," he said, aware he couldn't leave the gardens like that under any circumstances. He imagined it only for a brief moment, stepping in front of all his followers with a long braid full of pink and red flowers. His guts twisted painfully.

"Good! Now can I -"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?!"

Rin turned, noticing Jaken's hat in the grass, moving in their direction.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru, it's master Jaken," she said, turning back. Her eyes widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

But Sesshomaru had already been quite far in the garden, leaning against a tree. That was close... He knew Jaken wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about that and he wasn't in the mood to kill him that day. He rather took the longer path to the palace, undoing the braid while walking, the flowers falling into the grass.

* * *

"I'll show him... Stupid dog... Thinks he can just fly everytime he likes... One day I'll show him his place..."

A small boy was strutting through the pine grove near the village. He planned visiting Rin again, since he heard she'd already returned from the demon's palace.

"Sesshomaru..." he muttered. "You'll see..."

He swung his arms in the air. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a ball of white light falling from the sky just a few feet in front of him. The light formed into a tall figure. And as the glow died out, he saw it was the demon. Lord Sesshomaru.

"Satoshi..." the demon said silently. Satoshi couldn't make a sound and he felt his heart hitting his rib cage frantically.

"You know who I am?"

Satoshi only nodded, shivering.

"So you must know it was me who gave Rin the sweets. You will give it back to her."

Satoshi kept on nodding. The demon observed him, his eyes piercing through him. A horrible looking smile appeared on his lips and Satoshi would swear he was a goner.

"I heard you'd like to fight me. Now you have a chance."

The demon's hand moved, resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Show me your power," the demon added. Satoshi couldn't make himself think. Sweat was running down his face that was full of pimples.

"Take the sweets!" he brayed. "Take the sweets, I don't want it! Just let me live!"

The demon took his hand off the hilt.

"Give it back to Rin, it's hers," he said. "Now go. Before I change my mind."

If Sesshomaru were able to transport himself in the speed of light, Satoshi also had the ability, at least at the moment. He also kept stuttering the following month, yelping with horror every time somebody said the word _"sweets."_

* * *

_OK, done. More fluffy than usual, I know, but I had the fluffy mood today, I guess:-) Hope you liked. _

_**Monaka** - a type of Japanese confectionery made of sweet rice crackers. _


	5. Good Bye

**Chapter five: Good Bye**

"Rin..."

Rin turned after his voice.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I would like to talk to you."

"OK!"

Rin ran to him, as he was slowly walking into the forest. She was wondering, while looking at him, where would they go to this time. Naraku - lord Sesshomaru's biggest enemy so far - had been defeated. And lord Sesshomaru wouldn't just stay here. She was sure he was about to move somewhere else, most probably a very, very distant place. She smiled with excitement. There wasn't a thing in the world she would like more than travelling with him. And with master Jaken of course.

"Do you like the woman, Kaede?" lord Sesshomaru asked all of the sudden.

"Uh... yes, she's a kind old lady..." Rin agreed. Lord Sesshomaru grunted silently.

"Did you see her house?"

"Yes. Reminds me of my family house," Rin said, caressing the tips of the grass while walking. "Although our house was bigger because I had so many brothers."

Lord Sesshomaru was looking straight ahead, only the upper part of his face was visible, the rest hidden behind his mokomoko.

"I wanted to know," he continued, "if you don't mind the woman. And the place she stays at."

"Why would I?" Rin asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing," lord Sesshomaru said.

"So..." Rin gave him a look. "Where are we going this time, my lord?"

He stopped, his eyes still. He breathed in deeply, hesitating and frowning.

"You will stay here, Rin, "he said then. "With the old woman."

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going somewhere where it's dangerous and will come to pick me up later?"

"Not this time. You won't travel with me any more."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. She felt her heart had almost stopped. No, that couldn't be... He didn't mean it. He couldn't do it... He couldn't leave her!

"No, lord Sesshomaru! No, please! Please, don't leave me!"

He lowered his head, glaring at the ground, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't argue with me, Rin. These are my final words."

"Why?!" she cried out, hot tears filling her eyes.

"It's the best for you," he said. "The village is a proper place. It's not right for a human girl to live with me like that."

"That's not true! I don't want to stay here! I want to go with you! I want to be with you! Please!"

She was crying from the deep of her heart, looking at him with urge and despair, while the demon remained turned away, not moving a muscle. It seemed like the sun disappeared. It felt like the warm summer air changed into cold and freezing. Shadows embraced them.

"Stop, Rin," he said after her tearful pleading. "I've decided already."

The resolution in his voice killed all her hopes. She stooped her shoulders and bowed her head. The tears wouldn't stop falling on the grass as she was crying her heart out. In the back of her mind she knew lord Sesshomaru had still been standing there. But there were no words to say. No more things to do. Nothing. He rejected her. He pushed her away. So she had been a burden to him after all.

The image of him leaving and not coming back was so horrible it froze Rin where she stood. She didn't want to move. It was like making a step would confirm all that he told her was really true.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "If I weren't such a burden... Stupid, stupid, Rin..."

The demon lord moved, his steps inaudible. She felt as he placed a hand on her head, careful not to hurt her with his claws. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" she asked.

"I don't. If I could, I would keep you by my side."

"I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you will forget me... and leave me... and that I won't see you again..."

Tears started running down her face again. He noticed it with a hint of guilt, brushing them softly away with his fingers.

"I could never forget you," he said.

"But... I need you..."

"I will always be there when you need me, Rin," he said, and this time his voice was firm. "I will always be there for you. Remember it."

She didn't move her eyes from him, watching him pleadingly.

"And this doesn't mean we won't see each other," he added. "I can visit you if you want."

She breathed in shakily.

"Really? How often?"

"As often as possible. If that's what you wish."

Rin calmed down, although the weigh of sorrow was still upon her shoulder, she felt better.

"Just promise... you won't leave me behind."

"I promise," he said, a strange expression forming on his face and he muttered to himself almost unwittingly: "One day I may feel the same fear..."

Rin shook her head violently.

"Never, I could never forget you, my lord! Never ever!"

He stared down at her, contemplatively, before giving her a soft smile. His distant and cold face changed with the smile beyond recognition, a side of him he saved exclusively for her. There were both relief and indulgence in his eyes. Rin was good in reading the unsaid words just by his eyes, she knew there was a thank you in them at the moment. How could he be worried she would forget about him? How could anyone forget about lord Sesshomaru?

"Let's go back," he said. They walked side by side and Rin dried her cheeks with the backs of her hands. She was decided to hold on. If staying in the village was necessary, then be it.

"How long do you want me to stay in the village?" she asked.

"Till you are old enough to decide for yourself."

"When is it?"

"Let's say... seventeen. Or eighteen."

Rin nodded. That was just a few years. She could make it.

"And you'll be visiting me often..." she assured herself.

"As long as you want me to come."

"Good..." she said, taking a deep breath. It won't be the same any more. She will have to say goodbye to all the things she was used to. Sleeping under the sky and staring at the stars before falling asleep, flying on A-Un, fighting with master Jaken or laughing with him and listening to his endless stories... All that was past and her future was shady. But she knew one thing for sure. She was tied to lord Sesshomaru. Nothing could ever change it. And one day, he will come back and take her with him.

"Are you still sad?" lord Sesshomaru asked, his voice betraying him as it was obvious he hoped she wasn't.

"No," she said, giving him a smile. "I know I will stay with you, my lord. Forever and ever. We just need to wait till I'm seventeen."

Lord Sesshomaru seemed amused.

"Don't worry," Rin added in a convinced tone. "It won't take long. I'm working on it already."


	6. Please

**Chapter six: Please...**

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't know if you noticed but the human child keeps following us. She hasn't spoken yet but I think she intends to stay..."

It was a cold evening, the wind blowing and bringing first rain drops.

"Of course I noticed," Sesshomaru said silently. "Or do you presume I am no longer able to recognize a human scent?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, master..." Jaken gulped. They were going uphill and the child was struggling through the high, sharp sedge. Sesshomaru was watching her with the corner of his eye, his eyebrows frowned.

"Should I send her away?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru nearly agreed but then, he changed his mind. He didn't exactly know why, though, so he let the question without answer.

When they reached a forest, Sesshomaru decided to stay there, at least till the rain would go away. He stopped, looking at the black sky. Rain drops were falling on his face but he didn't pay attention.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go look if this place is safe."

Jaken raised his eyebrows.

"But master -"

"Now," Sesshomaru said. Jaken bowed quickly, disappearing. Sesshomaru turned then, facing the child.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, his tone sharp. "You are a human. I have no need for such a burden."

She only watched him, her eyes wide, her mouth opened slightly.

"You shall leave, do you understand?" he said, sounding dangerous. "Go back to your village."

The little girl only dropped her eyes for a moment, a glimpse of sorrow appearing in them. Stupid girl. What was she thinking? That she could just follow him?

She started walking toward him, exhaustion could be seen in the way she was moving, dragging her legs along. But she managed to approach him close enough for him to see every single scratch and bruise on her pale, dirty skin. Her clothes were holey, her hair matted and she was quite skinny.

_Why didn't the villagers take care of her? _

She breathed in and - reaching her arm - she touched his hand.

Sesshomaru gasped quietly with shock. Nobody had ever dared to touch him like that. He noticed her blood was much warmer and pulse faster than his. Her palm was soft and tender...

He pulled his hand out of her grasp, ready to scold her. He should have let Jaken send her away much earlier. Now he had to bother himself with it.

_She's not afraid. Why? _

"You are not afraid of me?" he asked. She shook her head almost immediately. But surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru didn't take it as an insult. Most probably, the girl was just too foolish to be afraid... But yet... Ever since the Tenseiga pulsed by his hip, ever since he saw her dead body, his mind was troubled with something he wasn't able to identify.

Looking at her, he once again realized how small she was... Something so ridiculously weak and fragile shouldn't even exist when it couldn't survive without the protection of someone stronger, he thought. What was the purpose of this child? She had no powers, no abilities, she obviously couldn't even speak.

_Why is she looking at me like that? _

A tear appeared in her eye. It started slipping down her face, making a way in the dirt on her cheeks.

"Please..." she said all of the sudden. Her voice was breaking down as she was starting to cry. Creases formed on Sesshomaru's forehead. If he sent her away now, she wouldn't last a single day. An animal would kill her, just like the wolves. If he brought her back to the village, she would get beaten savagely every day, just as he witnessed.

_How could they beat such a weak child?_

He was clenching his fist, without even realizing it, glaring back at her. He saw faith in her eyes. Devotion. Plea. And fear.

Fear of being alone? Such a small child was not supposed to be entirely alone... But the villagers wouldn't take care of her... For him, though, it would be quite easy. All wild animals feared him and avoided him and there wasn't a demon Sesshomaru wouldn't defeat.

He shook his head lightly. Humans... Incapable of taking care of their own kind. Although he didn't have any need in protecting a human child, leaving her alone in forest would make his Tenseiga testing worthless. He wouldn't have to bother with saving her if he would send her to her death in woods afterwards. And the villagers... With their way of care, she would end up dead sooner or later as well.

He didn't know how it was even possible he'd decided like that. But when he heard himself saying the words, he knew it was true.

"You can stay..."

The girl's face beamed with sheer happiness and she smiled wide at him with gratitude.

"But," Sesshomaru said, "if you are not able to keep up with me, or fend for yourself, return to your village right now. I won't wait for you, child."

She nodded several times. At that moment, Jaken returned and Sesshomaru ordered him to make fire. A few minutes later he was sitting near by, the little girl laying on the ground, her eyes closing. He found himself questioning whether the fire was strong enough to make her warm and comfortable.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Rin..." she muttered, half-asleep already. It didn't take long and she was in deep slumber. Sesshomaru turned at Jaken, sitting on the opposite side of the fire, looking gloomy as usual.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"The little girl stays," Sesshomaru said, ignoring Jaken's shocked expression.

"She's your responsibility now. I strongly advice you making sure nothing harms her."

Sesshomaru glared back into the flames.

"And tomorrow, you will get her a new kimono."


	7. Remorse

**Chapter seven: Remorse**

Forty seven people dead. Eighteen children among them. A group of robbers feared for their viciousness and cruelty ambushed the village during a full-moon night, slaughtering every single living thing that crossed their way. Nobody survived. As remote as the village was, it remained unknown for a couple of weeks till a merchant found out about the gruesome tragedy.

The village was under lord Sesshomaru's domain. The demon went to see the devastation for himself. He walked among the huts, shifting his eyes over the bodies. Decomposition had already taken its course on them. Still it was clear many of them were slain in the most brutal way. The robbers didn't spare anyone, not even the youngest.

He saw a small boy, a girl, an infant... Slashed, staring blindly with the glassy eyes.

_It could have been her... It could have been her village... _

Although he knew how to hide it, the demon felt regret over their deaths. Not only because this village was his responsibility. But he felt remorse especially for the children. Each face gazing lifelessly at the sky reminded him of a child he called his own. A child he held close to his heart. A child whose death would cut him deeper he would ever be able to admit.

Sesshomaru wasn't planning to leave it like that. He chased them, hunted them down. He didn't mind the time, he wouldn't stop till he would find them.

They didn't hear anything. And when they did, it was too late. They had no chance. Soon their camp was stained with blood. The dead bodies carried a clear message about the rage and fury of the demon who killed them.

He avenged the village. But it brought him nor satisfaction nor relief.

* * *

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He disappeared a couple of weeks ago," the imp replied. The little girl watched him, her face reflecting worries.

"Oh, don't be afraid," the imp mumbled. "Lord Sesshomaru can take care of himself just fine."

"Uh..."

Rin was sure about that as well. But she had to admit she was pretty disappointed he wasn't there. She left the imp and went to the gardens, her most favourite place in the palace. The gardens were huge, with unbelievably beautiful trees and flowers. She knew lord Sesshomaru let them be brought here mainly for her, because she told him once how happy she'd be if she could see all the flowers and trees in the world.

As she wandered in the flower fields, she walked as far as the path went, stopping at the river running through. When she looked up, she noticed lord Sesshomaru sitting on the river bank. Her heart shivered with happiness.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

She ran up along the river but soon she realized something was wrong. She stopped, hesitating. He'd already known about her, but he didn't make any move. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed and head resting against his palm. There was blood on his clothes. Rin's guts twisted with fear. Did something happen to him?

She approached him slowly, carefully, clenching her fists. With a bit of relief she found out the blood wasn't most probably his.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said when she was just a few inches away. He didn't acknowledge her presence. There was something in his face that made Rin sad for him. She wasn't used to him looking so unhappy.

Rin walked behind him, stepping on her toes and hugging him around his shoulders. She reached as high as she could, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers weaving through his hair. She wanted to take the sadness off him somehow, anyhow.

Suddenly, he raised an arm and caught her hand. He held it tightly, almost like they wouldn't see each other for a long, long time. Rin squeezed him as much as she could.

"Don' be sad, my lord," she said to his ear. He turned his head on side, just to meet her eyes. Rin gazed into them. The golden yellow colour of them... She loved it so much.

"Did something bad happen to you, my lord?" she asked, concerned and worried. He was silent for some time before shaking his head. Rin had the feeling he wasn't telling the truth, but if he didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't persuade him. The only thing she did was that she pressed herself against his back, resting her head on his right shoulder blade. She closed her eyes and clutched his hand firmly as well.

"I won't let you be sad, my lord..." she repeated quietly. "That's why I'm here for you..."


	8. Hands

**Chapter eight: Hands**

A tall dog demon was sitting under a cherry tree in blossom, watching the gardens surrounding his palace. His eyes shifted over the flower beds as soon as they caught a motion in the bushes. A little girl with black hair was running on the path, singing.

"White cherry, pink cherry, red cherry..."

Undoubtedly another song of her own invention.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you..." she sang, spinning around and laughing. He didn't make a sound but watched her, his expression revealing amusement. The little girl, so lively, so lovable, turned her head and noticed the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

She rushed toward him, stopping in front of him and taking a small bow.

"Rin," he addressed her. "Welcome... How have you been?"

"Very well, my lord," she replied. She, a human girl, the only creature in the world allowed to come so close to him. She approached, falling onto the mokomoko and looking up at the sky, still humming a song. She stroked the fur with affection.

"Have you ever thought about clouds, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. She grabbed his arm, putting it over her belly and playing with his slender fingers.

"I wonder where they go... Isn't it funny you'll never see them again, just this one time when you look up at the sky?"

The little girl kept playing with the demon lord's hand, tilting her head from side to side. The oddity of the fact such a small human was in the embrace of the deadly demon seemed lessened in the blossoming gardens.

Lord Sesshomaru allowed her to make a toy out of his own hand. He leaned his head against the tree. Soft breeze blew against their faces. Rin touched the tips of the demon's sharp claws. She was careful, she knew they were lethal.

"But the sun is always there..." she added. "It never goes anywhere."

She run a finger up the demon's forearm, copying the line of the crimson marks on his pale skin. He opened his fist spontaneously and she started drawing the lines of his palm.

"People you meet in your life but don't love are like the clouds," she mused. "And people you love are like the sun. They are there forever."

She rested her head against lord Sesshomaru's chest, putting her tiny arm over him.

"You are like the sun for me, lord Sesshomaru," she said silently.

The demon's face didn't change but he raised an arm, gently caressing her head and playing with a lock of the black hair. She closed her eyes as well, tapping her fingers against his chest, crumpling the tips of his robes with the other hand. They stayed like that, with the sun shining through the cherry branches.

Breeze blew again and a pink cherry blossom flew down from the tree, right on the demon's knee. He watched it thoughtfully. He reached his arm then, picking the blossom up and placing it into Rin's black hair.

* * *

_**Note:**__ This story was inspired by the moments I remember having with my father when I was a small child, playing with his hands and clothes like that. (And ears, but I don't think lord Sesshomaru would like that :-). _

_I wanted to describe the personal physical contact and that they both feel comfortable about it. Think it only speaks of the close relationship they have. Hey, lucky them!_


	9. Revenge

**Chapter nine: Revenge**

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, my lord. They're moving along the river. They have already robbed three of the eastern villages."

"Did they kill somebody?"

"Eight people..."

Sesshomaru raised from his throne. How far could her village be? Were they moving in that direction? What if...

He left the officer standing there, leaving the palace and taking off immediately when he got outside. He headed toward the river, waiting to catch their scent. His officer described them well. He described the same men Rin did once after having another of her nightmares.

Tall bald one... Red-headed one... Missing eye... A scar across the face...

The same men that killed her family. The same men who had the opportunity to kill her. And if they were to succeed, Rin would be long dead.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he was flying through the thick evening air. He longed to meet them. He longed to look them in the eyes. He desired to show himself in his worst, being the last thing they would see before their death. His right arm was twitching as it wanted to get hold of Bakusaiga already. Worries were driving him. If they hurt her. If they kill her again...

He could already see the village. To a human eye they would be invisible, but he could spot the dark silhouettes creeping among the houses.

As a white lightning he landed in the middle of the village. His sword didn't miss once. He was slaying them without a hint of mercy. But he made sure to show his face before he plunged the sword into their hearts. He didn't want to just kill them, he wanted them to suffer. And he made sure they _did_.

That was not only for all the other people they killed. That was for Rin. For the pain they inflicted her, for the scars they left on her heart forever, scars that would never heal.

Soon enough he was the last alive, standing at the fallen bodies of the dead robbers, covered in their blood.

"A monster!" somebody cried out from a window.

"A demon!"

"Hide yourself!"

Suddenly, he froze where he stood. The smell of their blood. The sound of their groaning and crying. The dread and fear when they saw him... He looked down at his hand, clutching his sword.

_A monster..._

Were the murders really justified? Or the way he killed them in? Weren't they right? A monster... A demon... Somebody capable of making so much pain, of spilling so much blood...

How could he ever show himself in front of her like that? How could he allow a little girl to see him covered in human blood...

The demon lord was so overwhelmed he didn't notice a small figure approaching to him. She caught his arm and he looked down, right into the brown eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Come with me..."

He let himself be taken away from the village. Rin led him into a small pine grove where she stopped, facing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

He was silent, weighting his words.

"Did you kill all the people?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He couldn't lie to her. He didn't want to.

Rin stared back at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"They were dangerous," he explained. "They were..."

Was is right to tell her? Wouldn't it open the old wounds again?

"Yes...?"

"They were the robbers who murdered your family."

Rin gasped. Her eyes widened. She shifted her glare, noticing the blood stains on his clothes and the bloody sword.

"And they're dead..."

She closed her eyes, tears leaking from them. Sesshomaru started regretting his decision immediately. He shouldn't have showed himself, he should have killed them outside the village, in silence...

"Lord Sesshomaru..." he heard her whisper.

"Yes?"

She gestured him to bow. Suddenly she leaned further, giving him a soft kiss. It was different than her usual kisses. This one was a kiss of gratitude.

"I can't imagine killing someone," she said silently. "Not even them. I could never do it..."

"I know..."

"But I'm glad you did... They were my nightmare. Now it's gone... Now there won't be any more Rins like me robbed of their brothers, mothers and fathers. Thanks to you..."

Rin raised her arm, stroking his forearm gently.

"People may say you're a demon, a monster, but it's not true. They should realize you saved them... But even if they didn't realize, I wouldn't care. For I know the truth..."

With that words, Rin breathed out, holding her arms to him. He let go of his sword, embracing her as well. Nothing in the world could ever mean more to him than such a hug, such a kiss. Proof she didn't fear him. Even after witnessing his rage so many times, again and again... She accepted him, his nature, his heart...

"I've been asking myself so many times, my lord," she whispered into his hair, "why did I live and they did not. Why it was me who survived. And finally I can say I know the answer. So I could meet you. So you could save me... So I could be here, at this moment. It was meant to happen."

Sesshomaru stroked her hair. It wasn't so hard to believe...

_My Rin... Who saved who?_


	10. Bitten

**Chapter 11 - Bitten**

"Why me?! Why it's always me? I do my best to make everyone happy and yet, I always pay for it!"

A little green imp was racing through the forest with a horrified expression on his face.

"_We'll just go to pick some mushrooms_... What a trap! I shouldn't have ever agreed on that!"

He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and tried to speed up but his legs were just too short to move any faster. Vegetation of the forest was against him, whipping his face and soon he was covered in scratches and blisters.

"Lord Sesshomaru will certainly kill me for this. Again!"

Then his huge round eyes widened even more as he noticed the white stone walls of the palace. He stormed in, running through the halls.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried out. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Finally he found him, having a conversation with one the high-ranking demon regents of one of the areas under his dominion. Lord Sesshomaru didn't pay any attention to him, though.

"Wait outside, Jaken," he said, not even looking at him.

"It's Rin!" Jaken breathed out. "She doesn't have much time."

Lord Sesshomaru turned at him, his yellow eyes piercing through him like a knife.

"What?"

Jaken gasped.

"S-she went into the forest for some mushrooms - despite my resolute forbidding - and she stumbled upon a mamushi and it bit her leg. I was running all the time to get to you and - "

"Out of my way!"

Jaken was literally smashed away by lord Sesshomaru, who left the hall, flying into the forest. Although Jaken was following, shouting something, his lord soon lost him. He went after her smell, his eyes narrowed.

It didn't take much time and he found her laying on a small glade, shivering. He knelt beside her, looking at her swollen leg with two bit marks of the snake teeth.

"Rin..."

He placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was still beating, although very feebly. He bowed above her, pressing his lips against the snake wound and sucking the poisoned blood out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, so you've found her! You see, it wasn't my fault at all, I really tried to stop her but -"

"Shut up, Jaken!" lord Sesshomaru snarled, shooting him a glare. Jaken gulped, falling silent. Lord Sesshomaru bowed above her again. He continued sucking the blood for another couple of minutes, checking her heart beat every second, not even bothering with hiding worries from his face. Finally she breathed in deeply and stopped shivering. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

He smiled, visibly relieved, laying her hurt leg down.

"I cause you so much trouble..." she said silently but he shook his head briefly and and picked her up to his arms.

"Of course you don't," he said and turned, walking away. "It's most probably all Jaken's fault."

"What?!" the little imp said, angry.

"That's just not fair, you're so not fair, lord Sesshomaru! Hey, lord Sesshomaru, wait!"

Jaken followed him but his lord wouldn't slow down. Jaken collapsed on his knees, breathing deeply and shaking his head, muttering all curses he knew.

"Stupid kid! Everytime she gets hurt, it's me who's around and so it's me who's to blame. It's almost like on purpose."

The hissing sound came too late and Jaken screamed when the snake bit his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he shouted. "I've been bitten!"

He moaned and groaned as loud as he could.

"My vision's blurred and I can't feel anything... The poison... is so strong..."

Jaken paused and added quickly: "And painful!"

He groaned desperately again, falling on his back.

"Jaken!" lord Sesshomaru said with a stern voice. "Stop fooling around and go back to the palace. You must prepare a bed for her."

Jaken jumped up.

"Yes, my lord!" he bowed, running after him with the poisonous mamushi still biting his arm, floating loosely behind him like a flag.

* * *

_**Mamushi** - a japanese poisonous snake_


	11. Witness

**Chapter eleven - Witness**

Demon Rokuro hadn't been in the western lands for more than a thousand years. He also happened to be the oldest living demon of their age and he remembered even the day Inu-no-Taisho was born.

He was a friend of that mighty demon but hadn't seen him since he could have still been considered young. But as he felt his life was coming to an end, he decided to visit the palace once again.

His messengers kept bringing him news from the lands, news about his older son - Sesshomaru. Rokuro knew Sesshomaru would inherit the title and the ruined palace but he didn't have a high opinion about that demon. As he could witness, he saw Sesshomaru as an arrogant and a very proud demon.

Not mentioning the obsessive hunt for the Tessaiga, a fang his father namely entrusted to Inuyasha, a simple fact the proud heart of his older son couldn't evidently grasp.

Rokuro wanted to see him with his own eyes till he still had a chance. He travelled the lands, entering Sesshomaru's domain on a snowing winter day. He approached the palace, getting out of his carriage and walking toward the gate. He saw with a hint of surprise Sesshomaru had rebuilt the gate in the same style it had always been.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm lord Rokuro," he said. "I want to see your master."

The guard called some other servant to take him in and Rokuro followed him into the main hall.

"Wait here, please, lord Rokuro," he said, leaving. Rokuro looked around. The hall was beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than before.

"Yes?"

A tall demon walked inside and Rokuro glared at him. He thought for a moment it had been Inu-no-Taisho. Really, the likeness was striking. But this demon had a different type of look. His eyes seemed cold.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I'm Rokuro, your father's long time friend."

That fact didn't seem to interest him much, but he gestured to the chair near his throne.

"I recall your name," he said. "But I fail to see your reason for being here."

His voice was distant and Rokuro narrowed his eyes lightly. It was apparent this demon didn't inherit anything from his father's warmth and kindness. He agreed on taking him around the palace and they talked for some time, but Sesshomaru was cautious and impersonal the whole time. Rokuro left that evening, having his answer already and feeling a bit sad for realizing the great blood of Inu-no-Taisho was dead.

He wanted to take one last brief walk in the gardens surrounding the palace. As he slowly walked among the bushes, he caught a motion and unwittingly stopped, looking in front of him. He saw Sesshomaru quite clearly, he was wearing white robes and was walking along a small river passing through the garden.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

What? A girl?

A small human girl was running after him. He stopped and turned. Rokuro waited for him to scold her, but he did not. In fact, he did something Rokuro would never have expected.

"Rin..." he addressed the young girl, raising an arm and placing it upon her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's your birthday today, I know!" she said loudly. "I couldn't let you be alone on your birthday! Look..."

She held a bouquet of wild red flowers in her hand.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her.

"Do you want to let them flow with the river? We used to do that in my family. Each flower is a wish for you to make."

"Very well, then," he said, using the patient voice of a caring parent. There was a big stone on the river bank and he sat down, while the little girl climbed the stone, standing next to him and leaning against him, looking at the river. She started throwing the flowers into the stream, counting. When she finished, she sat down on his knee, saying: "Seventeen wishes. Did you have seventeen wishes?"

Sesshomaru nodded, caressing her cheek almost like his arm acted on its own. She moved forward, giving him a soft kiss.

"Happy birthday," she uttered, wrapping arms around his neck.

Rokuro had seen enough by that point, so he returned. But he couldn't get the image of the two of them out of his head. Maybe he was mistaken after all. There was something from Inu-no-Taisho in Sesshomaru's blood. Perhaps... even a lot...


	12. Dance

**Chapter twelve: Dance**

"Why are you so sad, Rin? I'm sure everybody will love it."

"Yes..." the little girl sighed, arranging a blue flower into her hair. Kaede approached her, tightening her beautiful blue and red kimono.

"You know... I've never seen a girl of your age being so gifted," the old woman continued, trying to lift Rin's spirits. Rin smiled then, looking up at her.

"Really?"

"Of course..."

Rin nodded slightly to herself, asking Kaede: "How do I look?"

Kaede smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Rin said, shaking her head. "Do I look like a bird or not?"

"You do," Kaede assured her and Rin - obviously satisfied - ran outside into the falling evening. It was a warm summer day, the sun had already gone down but the sky was still lightened in the aquatic shades of green and blue. Rin breathed in the sweet air and quickly walked in the middle of the village, where a small wooden podium was standing. Villagers had already been gathering around it, chatting with each other. Rin went behind the podium, saying hello to other children waiting there.

"Are you scared?" one of her friends asked. Rin shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm just nervous..."

"That means you're scared," the friend explained but Rin frowned.

"Why should I be? It's not like I'm going to die or anything, is it?"

Her friend opened her mouth but closed it again, not knowing what to say. They heard the sound of a gong and Rin turned.

"It's time... Who's the first one?"

"I am..." a girl younger than Rin said, anxiously walking up the wooden stairs on the podium and disappearing from their sight behind the wooden wall. Soon, the village musicians started playing a slow melody and Rin closed her eyes, imagining her friend dancing. It was her turn when she finished and she breathed deeply, trying to control her shivering fingers. She knew he wouldn't come, she knew he wouldn't see, she didn't even want him to, because she didn't want to bother him so, but still... If only he saw her...

"Rin! Rin, where are you!"

Rin woke up. It was time...

She climbed up on the podium, surprised with how many people had come, looking around. She bowed down and announced: "My name is Rin and I will dance for you the dance of the moon."

She bowed again, waiting for the musicians to start playing. Although she couldn't wait to start dancing, she felt the sadness spreading inside her. He wasn't there and he wouldn't see...

"Watch out!" somebody shouted and she looked up, widening her eyes. Right in front of her, a few feet away, lord Sesshomaru was standing, watching her closely. He started walking forward, the villagers' eyes bulging out of their faces, as they gasped silently, backing off from him and clearing his way.

"That's the demon..." she heard them whisper with fears.

"Stay away from him!"

"Somebody send him away..."

Lord Sesshomaru stopped in the last row of the standing people, looking right into Rin's eyes. He raised an eyebrow slightly and Rin smiled with happiness, nodding and giving a sign to the musicians to start playing. They seemed pretty shocked, but fortunately started their song and Rin began to dance.

She danced with her heart filled with the warmness of love and joy. She danced with every single muscle in her body. She danced for him and from the deeps of her heart. And all the time, he was watching her. And if she could look at him just for one second, she would notice the pride and love in his yellow eyes.

But this time, he was proud of her.

She stopped when the melody was over, breathing heavily and panting. She bowed and they clapped their hands, but she didn't pay attention any more, running down from the podium and jumping into lord Sesshomaru's arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've come!" she exclaimed and felt his arms holding her tightly, as well as the bewildered looks people around were giving them.

"Let's go somewhere else," lord Sesshomaru said and Rin agreed, walking away with him. She held his hand firmly, looking up into his face.

"I didn't think you'd come, my lord," she said, smiling. He gave her a side look.

"Why not?"

"I know you don't like being in the village and you don't like the villagers..."

He looked back in front of him.

"I wanted to see you dance," he said, his voice quiet and composed as usual. Rin tugged his sleeve.

"And did you like it?" she asked, not able to hide how much she wanted him to. Lord Sesshomaru allowed himself a little smile.

"I've never seen someone dance better, Rin," he said and Rin had the feeling she had just taken off on a pink cloud of happiness.

"Thank you!" she shouted, jumping up with euphoria.

"I can teach you if you like it so!" she said and lord Sesshomaru's smile changed into a smirk.

"I'm not sure... But you can teach Jaken. I think he'd be delighted."


End file.
